Marlene's adventures through time chapter one
by JenniferJaneMcfly
Summary: Marlene meets her parents and Jennifer has a big role in the stories based on an idea and request from user retro mania
1. Chapter 1

The Gift of Time Part one-its about time i wrote this fic because of request from retro-mania

October 21st, 2015 Hill Valley  
My name is Marlene - and today the birthday of me and my twin brother, Marty Jr. I am the older one by ten minutes. I always rub that in his face. I just came home from the Cafe 80's. I bought myself a case of Pepsi Perfect and carried it home. It was fairly sunny. It then starts to rain. I look above my head and see a flying DeLorean.

I think this is rather odd. The last time I saw a flying DeLorean was in 2005. That's when this town was small. Now, Hill Valley is the time square of California. We live five minutes away from Disneyland. We have a lifetime membership, courtesy of my dad's band. You may have heard of them, Marty and the Pinheads. The band broke up in 2003, due to creative differences - but that's okay. My dad has more time to spend with us, now. Before then, he was always on the road when I was five, I asked my dad to bring me back a snow globe from the places he visited. Needless to say, I have over 150 snow globes - as he toured the entire world. I am waiting for my parents to get home. I have pizza hydrating in

the oven for the party. My brother would have done it - but his girlfriend took him to Cafe 80's, today.  
I sure hope he does not run into Griff and his gang. I shut off the hydrator 5000, and turn off everything else. I put on my pink jacket, lock the door, and head to the Cafe 80's. I can sense that something bad is going to happen today,  
I arrive at the Cafe 80's - and, sure enough, my brother's in a confrontation with Griff and his gang. Then I notice a boy who looks just like my brother enters the door. I hide behind the counter to watch what is going on.

I have my cellphone in hand - and text message my best friend, Stacy. Hopefully, she can help us out of this jam. She usually has the best ideas. Luckily, the guy who looks just like my brother ran out of the Cafe 80's with Griff and his gang. I take my brother outside and tell him to walk home. He listens to me, which is good - because I still need to pick up his birthday present. I turn toward the alleyway, and sitting on boxes of rejected silicone solution is a younger looking version of my mom - and a younger version of Doc.  
This birthday has just gotten exciting!

October 21st, 2015  
Hill Valley 2:15 PM  
I look around the alleyway and watch Doc and Jennifer. I decide to go into the DeLorean, while no one is looking. I shortly fall asleep, and dream of what adventures are to come.  
I wake up and hear the DeLorean start to accelerate. Sure enough, we are in Hill Valley October 26, 1985. Doc drops Marty off at Jennifer's house and tells Marty that he is going to dismantle the DeLorean. It has caused nothing but painful memories.

Marty puts Jennifer on a porch swing, and says, "I don't remember bars being on this window." Marty then walks away from the porch.  
Doc tells Marty, "Don't worry. Jennifer will be fine."  
Doc gets into his DeLorean and tells Marty that he is going to dismantle it.  
I then get out of the DeLorean and explore the town a bit - hoping my dad does not see me.  
I see a version of what an apocalypse would look like. There are chalk body lines on the street. I then get into the Courthouse Square of Hill Valley and notice everything is different.

Wow, they certainly cleaned up this town in 2015 - I think to myself. Just then. I notice my father walking around.  
"S***," I mutter, as I hide in an alley - hoping he does not see me again. I see a place called Biff's Pleasure Paradise. Weird, I know someone named Griff but no one named Biff. Maybe Biff is his grandfather, which is weird - because Loraine McFly murdered Biff Tannen sometime in 1996. I guess he had a son before that, I notice a lot of motorcycles around, which we do not have in 2015. We have hover motorbikes.  
I decide to walk into Biffs Pleasure Paradise to see what this building is all about. I look around, noticing that everyone in the

casino is smoking. Then I read the rule board, saying that smoking is required, I then notice a security guard and he asks me why I am not smoking.  
I tell him, "I don't want lung cancer, thanks."  
He looks at me - and tells me, very sternly, "Look, young lady, smoking is required."  
"Fine, I say." I grab a cigarette out of my pocket after I remembered I sniped them from my mom. She has been stressed out, lately - and started smoking. She is contemplating getting a divorce from my dad. The thing is, my dad was involved in a car accident a few years ago - and broke his hand. After that, his band stopped touring in 2003.  
I look around - and, sure enough, Biff Tannen is there. He is saying that I have been causing trouble - and, now, I have to come with him. I am thinking, this possibly cannot be good.

Hill Valley  
October 5th, 1985  
8:00pm  
I Decide to walk into Biffs Pleasure Paradise to see what this building is all about I look around  
noticing that everyone in the casino is smoking then I read the rule board saying that smoking is

required, I then notice a security guard and he asks me why I am not smoking I tell him I don't want  
lung cancer thanks he looks and me and tells me very sternly look young lady smoking is required fine  
I say I grab a cigarette out of my pocket after I remembered I sniped them from my mom she has been stressed out lately and started smoking she is contemplating getting a divorce from my dad the thing is  
my dad was involved in a car accident a few years ago and broke his hand after that his band stopped touring in 2007,

I look around and sure enough, Biff Tannen is there saying I have been causing trouble and now I have to come with him I am thinking this possibly can not be good  
Biffs Goons Take ME By My Arms And They Are Hurting My Arms And The Escort Me To Biffs  
Office Well Jennifer What Were You Doing Outside You Work For Me You Leave When I Say You  
Can Leave I Quickly Respond Biff I Would Never Work For You!

Biff Then Slaps Me Across My Face You Will If You And Your Dad Want To Continue Living Here  
I then remember that Jennifer's house has a sign by where the house use to be that says property of biff  
co biffs burger world coming soon I then say well OK biff you win  
I look Around at the ugly decor that Biff has his casino I think to myself that he has absolutely  
no taste biffs goons then take me to the office and push me to the floor! Ow! Biff then walks in and  
slaps me in the face so you thought you could run away again huh well you will not be doing that again  
unless of course you and your father want to end up on the street!

I wonder what the heck he is talking about oh I also acquired the deed to the Parker Ranch then it hits me  
he thinks I am my mom! Fine biff ill stay here Biff then leaves and tells the goons to not let me outside  
great now what am I going to do I'm stuck in here and Biff has the sports almanac I then head to the  
workers quarters and go to sleep well I guess  
I will have to figure out what to do tomorrow

Hill Valley October 6th, 1985  
I wake up hoping this situation is just a nightmare I wake up look at the wall and notice a sign saying room 356 the 28th floor holly s*** I say as I relies just how big the place is to most it seems like a fun casino to me it's a prison the door is locked and biffs goons are blocking the door I look around to see if I can find an escape  
I wait around for someone to open my door so I can plan my escape and find doc  
surely he would know what to do and help me get home I hear the lock come  
undone but it was just one of the guards bring me some food,

I need to get out of here and save my mom before she runs into her future self , I quickly find

an escape through the vent, I am small enough to get through I get out and run out of there as fast as I can go I spot a motorcycle and ask a guy if I can borrow it I speed my way to hill-dale

meanwhile 40 year old Jennifer Parker is walking around alternate 1985 hill valley scared and confused I need to find doc my daughter is in trouble here! , Marlene makes here way to Jennifer's house in 1985 I discover that she no longer lives there I ask the neighbors what happened , the Parker got evicted biff Tannen kicked them out and sold there house this whole neighborhood is being torn down for the biff Tannen strip mall and casino where can I find Jennifer I ask, she works at Biff Tannen's casino as a floor girl it was the only way biff would pay the amount the house was worth, I quickly go to the hardware store to get weapons to protect myself from biff and his goons I get a baseball bat a flame thrower and pepper spray I also disguise myself in blonde wig and aviator sunglasses, and hope I don't run in to my mom from the future, 40 year old Jennifer quickly arrives at docs house,

Doc I need your help she exclaimed whats wrong who are you, don't you recognize me its me Jennifer but you look so uh grown up I came here form the year 2015 and your time machine

broke and I am out of plutonium and I am stuck here, also my daughter is here and is in big trouble biff kidnapped her to work in his casino, what doc said well doc in the future biff buys houses and unless the daughters of the house work for him their parents will not get paid what the worth, if the girls refuse to work for biff he forces them anyway and kidnaps them in 1955 he got a hold of grays sports almanac 1955-2015 the bet on everything and never lost that is how he got so powerful! Doc great Scott! He must have gotten the almanac in 2015 when I threw it away Marty bought it at an antique shop and I threw it away with out thinking of the consequences

Jennifer says my daughter snuck in the delorean with you and Marty that's how she got here, doc says first we need to disguise you your past shelf works at the casino if you run into your past self one of you will pass out or the world will cease to exist meaning your self past or future

it's the ultimate paradox, here's some cash to go to the store to buy your self a disguise, remember something inconspicuous Jennifer goes to the store and buys a blonde wig a blue shirt and pink skirt a base ball cap and sneakers,

well Marlene I am on my way to save you! Doc quickly drops Jennifer off at the casino I need to get Marty and get back to 1955 and get the almanac from biff then burn it then come back to 1985 and dismantle the delorean time travel is far to dangerous, I am sad though that will never live out my fantasy of living as a cowboy in the old west! Jennifer says but doc how will me and

Marlene get back to the future if you destroy the time machine, you can use the one that I left in the future I built a second one in 2015 I will also pick up plutonium and fix the flux capacitor well doc here we go lets save hill valley!

To Be continued!


	2. Marlene's Adventures through time 2

Marlene's Adventures through time Part 2 The Great Escape

Hill Valley October 6th, 1985  
I wake up hoping this situation is just a nightmare I wake up look at the wall and notice a sign saying room 356 the 28th floor holly s*** I say as I relies just how big the place is to most it seems like a fun casino to me it's a prison the door is locked and biffs goons are blocking the door I look around to see if I can find an escape  
I wait around for someone to open my door so I can plan my escape and find doc  
surely he would know what to do and help me get home I hear the lock come  
undone but it was just one of the guards bring me some food,

I need to get out of here and save my mom before she runs into her future self , I quickly find

an escape through the vent, I am small enough to get through I get out and run out of there as fast as I can go I spot a motorcycle and ask a guy if I can borrow it I speed my way to hill-dale

meanwhile 40 year old Jennifer Parker is walking around alternate 1985 hill valley scared and confused I need to find doc my daughter is in trouble here! , Marlene makes here way to Jennifer's house in 1985 I discover that she no longer lives there I ask the neighbors what happened , the Parkers got evicted biff Tannen kicked them out and sold there house this whole neighborhood is being torn down for the biff Tannen strip mall and casino where can I find Jennifer I ask, she works at Biff Tannen's casino as a floor girl it was the only way biff would pay the amount the house was worth, I quickly go to the hardware store to get weapons to protect myself from biff and his goons I get a baseball bat a flame thrower and pepper spray I also disguise myself in blonde wig and aviator sunglasses, and hope I don't run in to my mom from the future, 40 year old Jennifer quickly arrives at docs house,

Doc I need your help she exclaimed whats wrong who are you, don't you recognize me its me Jennifer but you look so uh grown up I came here form the year 2015 and your time machine

broke and I am out of plutonium and I am stuck here, also my daughter is here and is in big trouble biff kidnapped her to work in his casino, what doc said well doc in the future biff buys houses and unless the daughters of the house work for him their parents will not get paid what the worth, if the girls refuse to work for biff he forces them anyway and kidnaps them in 1955 he got a hold of grays sports almanac 1955-2015 the bet on everything and never lost that is how he got so powerful! Doc great Scott! He must have gotten the almanac in 2015 when I threw it away Marty bought it at an antique shop and I threw it away with out thinking of the consequences

Jennifer says my daughter snuck in the delorean with you and Marty that's how she got here, doc says first we need to disguise you your past shelf works at the casino if you run into your past self one of you will pass out or the world will cease to exist meaning your self past or future

it's the ultimate paradox, here's some cash to go to the store to buy your self a disguise, remember something inconspicuous Jennifer goes to the store and buys a blonde wig a blue shirt and pink skirt a base ball cap and sneakers,

well Marlene I am on my way to save you! Doc quickly drops Jennifer off at the casino I need to get Marty and get back to 1955 and get the almanac from biff then burn it then come back to 1985 and dismantle the delorean time travel is far to dangerous, I am sad though that will never live out my fantasy of living as a cowboy in the old west! Jennifer says but doc how will me and

Marlene get back to the future if you destroy the time machine, you can use the one that I left in the future I built a second one in 2015 I will also pick up plutonium and fix the flux capacitor well doc here we go lets save hill valley!

Marlene had just waken up from her nap being in alternate 1985 gave her a nightmare

and Biff was the person she feared most in 2015 biff was an old man and griff was always hitting on her Marty jr was also asleep soon they all arrived in hill valley 1955, OK we need to steal the almanac from biff Jennifer was wearing a blonde wig so that she looked like Marlene looks like Loraine when she was 16, OK Marty , Jennifer Marlene Marty jr here is some money to buy 50's clothes buy something inconspicuous, no one listened of course Marlene with brunette hair started walking by Georges house OK I found biff , oh no biff walked up to her well lookie what we have here that's a nice dress Lorraine though you'd look better in nothing at all biff jump off a short pier, Marty walked up to biff leave her alone leave my friends alone! Doc was walking around and bought walkie talkies OK everyone doc here come in get the almanac and then burn it!


End file.
